Acting on Revenge
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Accompanies the chapter fic: When Heat Strikes. In a rare moment Haru seduces Sousuke, who gives in willingly, but soon he finds himself cuffed to the dinner table, unable to touch Haru. Sousuke is being punished, but is this truly the worst way? SouHaru, smut, oneshot, BetaxOmega. Hints of MakoSouHaruRin and MakoRin


As promised the SouHaru oneshot that accompanies my chapter fic "When Heat Strikes". This scene plays out during chapter 5 of that story, and you can see hints of it returning in here. There will be hints of MakoSouHaruRin, where Makoto is the Alpha and Rin is currently in heat, so they are somewhere else. They do play a part on this, so if that bothers you, I suggest not to read it. As a nice smut scene you are able to read it without reading the main story.

Hope you enjoy!

...

Long slim fingers teased the skin on his wrists, touching the cool metal fastened around them. They made no move to actually release the binds, keeping Sousuke right where he was. Never had he expected the morning to start out like this, his mind far too occupied with what would happen with Rin. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything with Rin anyway, so when Haru offered himself, seducing Sousuke by parading around naked, shooting longing looks over his shoulder towards the Beta, Sousuke took the opportunity.

Trailing after Haru, Sousuke followed him towards the living room, and took the offered chair by the dining table. He expected Haru chose this place, because he wanted Rin and Makoto to have the bedroom, which was understandable. And having sex on the table did always bring a thrill. So he eagerly accepted the chair and sank down on the wooden seat, teal eyes looking up at Haru expectantly, who was seated on the table top. Haru had always been a man of few words, so they never talked before it all happened. The Omega simply dove in for a kiss, prying his tongue through Sousuke's lips to claim his mouth. A quite dominant move of the other, but right now Sousuke loved it. Such a change in Haru's behaviour. A seductive side with this dominant streak that simply took what he wanted, and Sousuke would just take it all.

Wrists were grabbed, but Sousuke paid them no mind, only accepting everything Haru was giving. He hoped they would be pushed towards Haru's bare body, hands being led to slither over the smooth bare skin in front of him. But when the sudden click hit his hears, quickly followed by a second click, Sousuke knew something was off.

Slowly Sousuke pulled back, shooting a confused look at his hands. The hands that did not want to move from their place anymore, no matter how hard he pulled. And to make matters worse, he could not lift his upper body anymore, his chin so close to the table it was rather uncomfortable. This was when Haru slid a teasing finger over his wrist, testing the binds, feeling the strain he was putting on Sousuke right now. Something shimmered through his azure eyes, his revenge finally setting in. Sousuke really was too easy when it came to seducing, but everyone gave in to Haru once he started, it being such a rarity that you couldn't do anything but give in. And with Rin's heat heavy in the air, they were all a little on edge, sex the main thing on their mind.

Azure eyes stayed focused on him, taking in every little movement Sousuke made. Sousuke would've shivered due to the intensity, if he hadn't been in this type of predicament. These handcuffs really meant Haru was up to something, and it wasn't clear if it was good or bad.

Lazily Haru repositioned himself, flipping his legs to the side, so his body was spread out over the length of the table. One hand was thrown backwards, acting as a pillow for Haru's head, enabling him to keep looking at Sousuke. The other hand moved down Haru's body, touching every point Sousuke would want to touch now. Fingers grazed over nipples, circling the nub for a while. Teal eyes were glued to the scene in front of him, a sigh escaping Sousuke as he pulled at the handcuffs to break free. But they wouldn't give out, because of course Haru had gotten the good ones. He knew full well that Sousuke would be able to break those plastic ones.

Lower and lower the hand went, sliding over a muscled stomach, following all the lines and dips his body had. It was so perfectly carved, and as those fingers creeped into dark curls, Sousuke sucked in a deep breath.

Haru didn't pause though. Just let the hand move further down and give his dick a slow stroke. The excitement of the situation was already having its effects on Haru, his length having turned half hard, and it only made Sousuke crave him more. He wanted to touch where Haru touched, feel what Haru felt, and make the Omega come undone, just because of this ridiculous behaviour. It was clear Sousuke was being punished, even the Beta could see that. For what was a mystery, to Sousuke, not to Haru.

A lip disappeared between teeth as Haru let out a soft moan, the sound only made to make this worse for Sousuke. Teal eyes shot up, watching the lip get nibbled on, Haru's gaze hazed over with lust, intentionally.

And then the moment got disturbed as Rin's voice reached the living room. His tone was a little fuller, a little warmer, focused on having everyone fall for him as they listened to him. Sousuke couldn't see him enter the room, but he could feel his energy, it prickling the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. Perhaps Haru had even counted on this, knowing Sousuke would only get turned on more.

Soft footsteps moved towards them, skipping with every step. Rin called out again, asking for their Alpha, asking for Makoto to finally relief him of his needs. With this lust filled smile Rin reached the table, his grin holding something far too intense. Sousuke tried to keep his head levelled, the smell of Rin making his length grow even harder in his pants. Hands hung down lazily, chin almost on the surface of the table. He tried to keep his eyes on Haru, not wanting Rin to get involved. To make how he felt even worse, his need growing by the second. The chain of the cuffs jiggled as Rin gave it a push, a giggle coming as a reply, the sound far too bubbly for someone like Rin.

Sousuke tried to tune Rin out, not wanting to hear his warm velvety voice. But how could he ignore the question? How could he when Rin's warm breath was so close to his ear, his words said in a purr to entice Sousuke. "Can I play too?"

The answer was right on Sousuke's lips. God yes, yes, yes. Rin could play. Relief Sousuke from this hell he was currently in, and perhaps gang up on Haru, just for the fun of it. But he knew he couldn't reply, couldn't say anything in return, because Rin would be preoccupied soon enough.

Right as Sousuke started leaning into Rin's seducing words, lips practically pressed against his skin, the other moved away, attention now on Haru. His fiery eyes followed every line on Haru's body, stilling on the still stroking hand. In a swift move Rin grabbed Haru's leg, lips attaching themselves to the firm calve, teeth sinking in slightly. He was seducing them both, his heat clear in everything he did. "Can I?" he asked again, and then finally, finally Makoto showed his face. As soon as the Alpha spoke, Rin was lost.

The rest of Rin's and Makoto's interactions passed Sousuke on purpose, knowing full well this was something he shouldn't get involved in. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched them both leave, returning to the kitchen Makoto had initially been in. Right as Rin turned the corner, Sousuke's eyes shot back to Haru, seeing his length was now fully erect.

"Haru," Sousuke sighed, closing his eyes to see if it would make everything disappear, or at least the handcuffs that were really putting a strain on his wrists now. He gave them another tug, but it really was futile. He was stuck for as long as Haru wanted him to be. "Why are you doing this?"

The hand under Haru's hand moved further backwards and reached for the small tube of lube Haru had placed there earlier. Sousuke hadn't even noticed, had missed many signals that should've warned him for this. The tube was uncapped and Haru squirted a generous amount of lube on his other hand, it having stopped stroking his erection. As soon as it was slicked up it moved right back to his length though, spreading some of the slippery essence over it. It made it glisten in the soft morning light, looking even more inviting, pulling Sousuke in even more. He wanted to touch, touch it all. Have his way with Haru, and hopefully he would. But he wouldn't hold it against Haru to just blue ball him in the end. Leave him hanging for some kind of sick reason. Only Sousuke was treated like this by the Omega, and secretly he did love it, when it had happy endings that is.

"You said something mean and untrue yesterday, and now you need to be punished." A straight answer, which still didn't bring any clarity. What was that supposed to mean? Something mean and untrue? Sousuke gritted his teeth, trying to remember what he had done, favouring it over lashing out now, because the answer did piss him off.

The slick fingers trailed down, disappearing between Haru's legs. Sousuke tried to see what was happening there, but Haru's firm thigh was in the way. A loud groan filled the room, coming right from the kitchen where the other two were finally initiating what Rin had been craving. And Rin was loud, would even be louder as they continued. But the best now was how this influenced Haru. How Right as Rin groaned, Haru had a finger slip inside of him, lips parted to let out a silent moan. The azure eyes had darkened with lust, eyes only on Sousuke's face. Things were turning around, he could tell. This would have a happy ending, Haru wanting him as much as he wanted Haru. All he needed was patience.

"Haru," Sousuke whispered lowly, the azure eyes growing bigger for a second as he let the sound sink in. "I want to do that, Haru." Perhaps he should've apologised first, for whatever he had done wrong. But he just couldn't get the words to slip from his lips. Not because of pride, but because it felt awkward, some type of weakness, unnecessary. Being unable to say sorry was actually his weakness, something he was afraid of, but that didn't seem very relevant here.

The sounds coming from the kitchen had grown louder, steadier, filling the room with endless moans of pleasure, making the air around them even thicker and filled with sex. Without him noticing Sousuke's breath had become laboured, his pupils dilated with lust, with desperate need. His tongue slipped out and gradually licked along his lips, Haru following the scene with fervent interest.

"Haru," Sousuke murmured again, and as he spoke, Haru let another finger push inside, a groan finally escaping him. The torture would end soon, Haru unable to keep up. Unable to act out on his revenge. "Don't you want to feel me too, Haru?"

Sousuke was pushing his limits, because it could all turn against him. Haru didn't like to be pressured into things and this could be counted as such. But it seemed to pass him or urge him on in a way. A third finger joined quick after the second, impatience vibrating through Haru's veins. His hips started pushing back against the intrusion, trying to get as much of those slim fingers as he could, stretching himself to prepare him for something bigger. For the hard length currently restrained by tight pants, pants Sousuke was currently regretting.

Licking his lips once more Sousuke watching as the hand moved back and forth, still unable to actually see the fingers disappear inside Haru's puckered hole. He could imagine it shining in the soft light, the lube slick around the ring of muscles.

And that was when Haru really let a sound escape, an honest moan. Not because he had pushed the right spot, but possibly because something had changed in Sousuke's eyes. The lust accompanied by love for Haru's being. Sousuke remembered every part of his lover, it a memory that would forever be in his brain. And Haru could see it all happen, could see that all Sousuke wanted was Haru. Even if anyone else would offer, they wouldn't be enough now. Only Haru would be enough.

Forcing his fingers in harder Haru really started to ride his fingers, his hips thrusting up and down just to move along. His jaw had gone slack as moan after moan tumbled off his lips, but they were barely heard now. The sounds from the kitchen had gotten even louder, Rin screaming to the heavens while skin slapped against skin roughly. The sight and sounds started to make Sousuke delirious and he was certain he couldn't last like this. He needed to touch and be touched, be relieved of the strains around him. Azure eyes were still staring at his face, images floating through Haru's brain as he imagined all the things they could be doing. The fingers moved even faster, and Sousuke just couldn't handle it anymore. Roughly he yanked the chain again, trying to get the cuffs to give in, but they clang against the wooden leg, never relenting to Sousuke's wishes.

A final scream echoed through the apartment as Rin reached his orgasm, it a slap in the face for Sousuke currently. But it was the final push Haru needed. In a flash the key to the handcuffs was brought in front of his face and then Haru sank lower, quickly removing the binds from Sousuke's wrists. They harshly fell to the floor, now lying there forgotten.

Hurried Haru climbed in Sousuke's lap, with shaking fingers opening up his pants to free his hard length. He wouldn't be undressed any further, because Haru didn't need more at this point. Excited and impatient sounds escaped them both as Haru lifted his ass up and aligned Sousuke's cock with his prepped hole. Slowly Haru sank down, letting his walls get accustomed to the feeling of being filled up again. Sousuke choked on a groan that tried to leave his mouth, the tightness surrounding him catching him off guard.

They both didn't feel the need to go slow and steady, their desperation shimmering through in every move they made. Haru lifted himself up right away again, letting it follow by a rough thrust down.

"Fuck," Sousuke breathed out as Haru set a fast pace, wasting no time in getting them both somewhere. The foreplay had been torturously slow, but this was quite the opposite. The walls tightened around him, squeezing his length as if to test the waters, in the meantime sucking it further in.

Haru slipped a hand through Sousuke's short hair, wiping the sweat away that was steadily building up. Their hot breaths were mingling together in the air in front of them, soft groans spilling off their lips with every thrust. "Tell me the mackerel wasn't dry yesterday," Haru suddenly muttered, pulling at Sousuke's short do a bit roughly.

The demand had a tough time actually making its way through Sousuke's brain, it mostly focused on the other things they were currently doing. He aimed a thrust up, pulling a louder sound from Haru's throat in the process. And then the word mackerel finally entered, making him want to lash out at Haru once more, but he refrained, again. Of course this was all about that stupid mackerel. Sousuke couldn't even remember what he had said, and he had possibly said it just to piss Haru off. Perhaps they were both a little childish that way, but they always made up for it in ways like these.

"Fuck, Haru. You are the best cook I know," Sousuke breathed out, trying to keep up with the fast pace. His mind went reeling when Haru slammed down hard, Sousuke's cock sliding so deep he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Better remember that, Yamazaki."

So friendly, calling him by his last name. A phase they had passed long ago, but sometimes they just needed to push it. Make it worse. And Sousuke was definitely one to pitch in. "Always will, Nanase."

The warmth started to spread through his veins, coursing through his body as it tried to find a way out. His skin tingled as his orgasm build higher and higher, and he felt like bursting at the seams, this teasing really pushing him to his limits. And then it hit him. With a few last erratic thrusts up Sousuke came deep inside of Haru, while Haru threw his head back in pleasure as his own orgasm passed by too. It was rare for them to come at the same time, but this all made it far more intimate. Better.

The apartment slowly turned quiet again, only their laboured breaths filling the air. They hadn't heard the other two pass by and flop down onto the couch, both far too absorbed in each other. Sousuke leaned his head against Haru's shoulder, a soft groan spilling from his lips as a complained.

"I really hate you sometimes," he muttered to the Omega, planting a soft kiss on Haru's shoulder.

"I feel the same way," Haru replied in his usual monotone. And all Sousuke could do was smile, knowing exactly what that meant.

...

I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!

Other scenes to expect: MakoHaru, RinHaru, SouMako


End file.
